zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A$AP GIMBUS - Zapytaj Beczkę 105
Opis odcinka Krzysztof kończy 30 lat w 105. odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę! Jednogłośna Opinia - 301 osób zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i Krzyś nie wie jak to działa, bo łapek było więcej niż obejrzeń - może ktoś mu to wytłumaczy? - Hahahahaha, wspaniale. - Na całe szczęście opinia internautów była jednogłośna: "Matkokochana! Kto Cię dusi w tej Japonii, ze masz takie sińce na szyji :0 Błagam odpisz. Babcia." - Zofia Barbara Gdula Pytania *Krzysiu, zdasz do następnej klasy w tym roku? - Gracjan Na Gorąco *Co zrobić jak kolega nazywa mnie feministką? Czy to oznacza, że uważa mnie za brzydką? - Kratos HD *A co jeśli dziewczyna z którą jestem okaże się złym wyborem, a ja nie jestem w stanie zerwać bo to nie jest łatwe ?? - Piotr Rogodzik *Czy zrobisz swoją książkę? - maks wola *Gonciu, ostatnio ostro zajarałem się jazzzem i słyszę, że masz w tle jakiś milutki podkładzik puszczony. Zarzuć linkiem pls :) - mati11223 *Hahahahaha Wspaniale - Gelu *Czemu mi nie odpisałeś na facebooku ;-; a napisałem mobdrze fchuj - S.U.Nrap *+SzweckaPanda Ogląda leming co mu YT podstawi i pisze te swoje nic nie wnoszące komentarze. To jest dopiero żenada! - KaGacz *I tak pewnie wrócisz do tego Kondominium Niemiecko-Rosyjskiego Pod Żydowskim Zarządem Powierniczym jak ci się pieniążki skończą. - Mateusz Gil *Onkersgay, heretay areway ingspay inway ApanJay? ehay ehay ehay - BlackJack90PL *Krzysiu wziąłeś Gimba do Japonii? - Qbali TV *Chciałabym Cię znaleźć śpiącego nad ranem na plaży w Warszawie, pokazać ci autobus do domu , dać kasę na bilet a wcześniej pójść na kawę by się upewnić, czy wróciło ci krążenie w nogach :) Taką mam fantazję. hm? a ty co byś chciał? - 3milesofbadroad *Krzysiu będę startował na przewodniczącego samorządu w szkole, jakieś tipy? - Rajot Wako *Ten program to jakaś totalna strata czasy! Gimnazjalny humor, kiepski montaż i ogólnie chuj w dupie - patryko3222 *Czy jeżeli pod filmem na którym żul żre gówno za browara będzie 10 tysięcy lików to znaczy, że gówno jest smaczne? +TheBeeczka - Aa Aa *Znam lepszy suchar: Jak nazywa się japoński kolarz? SzprychaJajaMuHarata... Dobrze, że wróciłeś Krzysiu :P - Wszystko o niczym *Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet treu ihr sein für alle Tage? - MegaPolar666 *Krzychu, co myślisz o polskim kabarecie? Oglądanie tego w TV to moim zdaniem choroba. Nie wiem jak innych, ale mnie te cyklicznie powtarzające się śmieszki publiczności klaskanie wprawia w stan wkurwienia. - MICK *Krzysiek, błagam, jeszcze raz zaprosisz te boby do programu to daję unsuba :/ - Nuviel666 Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Viz-People - Drink, Dance, Repeat ("Cyberpunk 2077") *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza (gdy Krzysztof mówi o jazzie) *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Silent Partner - Chances *A$AP Rocky - L$D (LOVE x $EX x DREAMS) (A$AP Gimbo) *Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme ("Umówmy się: zwiększamy akcyzę na paliwo i wprowadzamy WebShows jako obowiązkową lekturę szkolną") *Silent Partner - Game Show Zastosowane żarty *Bumcfksz *Hahaha, wspaniale! Ciekawostki * Odcinek został opublikowany dzień przed 30. urodzinami Krzysztofa Gonciarza. * Na początku odcinka Krzysztof śpiewa "Wkręca się faza, Beczka gra" - jest to nawiązanie do utworu Gangu Albanii - Narkotykowy Odlot. * Krzysztof śpiewa także "rom pom pom pom" - prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do utworu Gangu Albanii - Marihuana. * Pytanie użytkownika MegaPolar666 "Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet treu ihr sein für alle Tage?" jest cytatem z utworu zespołu Rammstein - Du Hast. Krzysztof przy odpowiedzi na to pytanie mówi m.in. "Ich liebe Food Emperor". YouTuber Food Emperor poprowadził 102. odcinek Zapytaja. * Krzysztof kilkakrotnie mówi "Hahaha, wspaniale" - ''jest to słynne powiedzonko postaci znanej jako Fernando Riviera, która pojawiła się w [[Nagrody Darwina - Zapytaj Beczkę 103|''Zapytaj Beczkę #103]]'' w roli prowadzącego teleturnieju. Postać tę odgrywa Maciej Kosmala. Tekst powstał dużo wcześniej - można było go usłyszeć po raz pierwszy w filmie na kanale Grupy Filmowej Darwin, ale dopiero za sprawą Zapytaja #103 stał się popularnym memem, zwłaszcza w grupie Beczkowników. * Kabaretowa wstawka z końcówki odcinka pochodzi ze skeczu Marcina Dańca o Euro 2012. * W odcinku gościnnie pojawiają się dwaj członkowie ekipy z kanału [http://youtube.com/user/5sposobowna ''5 sposobów na]'' ''- Klamer (Marcin Radziwoń) oraz Sztaba (Sebastian Bajon). Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem